hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Raniero R/Hitman(Story) The Russian Senate
This is a small story I wrote whilst on a small road-trip to a Music Festival (I'll try to skip the colloquiums now because I understand that I'm kind of dragging this bracket speech-impediment along). It has been formatted in paragraphs and mostly free of spelling mistakes and what-not. I'm sorry if I am not aloud to put these things here. P.S Feel free to leave a response/review at the bottom. But keep it clean! Think about the kids, man! (non-pedophilia way of course (⌒-⌒; ) The Position: The frigid snow gathered peacefully along my rifle, as I viewed the Russian Senate's personal condo through a scope. It is a slow winter and our client has set an unique contract. Sergeyvich Nazaruk has been accredited and is set for an unexpected fatality. I discovered a caretaker patrolling the external south wall surrounding the yard. I converted my rifle angle into a more favorable position before I squeezed my trigger. Confirmed kill. He had swiftly taken a silenced hollow-point round through his temple. He awkwardly tumbled onto his knees before he rolled face-down onto the snow. I shifted my eye from the scope as well as checked my wrist-watch, 4:07 am, time to move in for the execution. I whirled to my discriminating briefcase and unhinged the latches. I began disjointing my DSR-1 sniper rifle into compact components and assigned them to their special slots built into the briefcase. I embedded live thermionic acids inside to atomize any evidence of the briefcase's payload, later planting it inside a small accumulation of shrubbery before continuing towards the south wall of the condo. The Disguise: Years of training and experience gave me a distinct edge over my targets. They usually did not even know they were being hunted until it was too late. Then they were died. I reached the already frozen remains of the caretaker half-buried in the snow. I hauled him into the near-by shrubbery as well as adorned his uniform, while making sure the blood was covered completely to help the disguise sustain. I proceeded hindmost to where he had been patrolling and continued the route. I found a distraught official at the gate around the corner, who was fanatically patting down his pockets, I decide it best to walk in his direction to avoid suspicion. He gazed at me so I walked faster so he was unable to make clearly a picture of me in this dreadful weather. As I passed him he latched onto my shoulder and stopped me, "Есть свет, другу"? I took the chance. Quickly, I stepped backward and wrapped an arm directly around his head. I crashed his head hard against the gate and drove a strong knee into him before he fell into the snow where he writhed before passing out. The Entrance: "Ха"? The impact was loud. It surprised a guard on the other side of the gate. The man hurried from his gatepost to the entrance, which lead to the area where he heard the conflict. I expected his arrival on the side wall at the brim of the gate unseen. As he charged through the gate, I reached out and grabbed him with my arms, clutched and twisted him around roughly, and drove him face first into the wall I awaited at. I tightened my grip around his neck and placed my silenced .45 on his back, I whispered in his ear as he writhed, "Make a noise, and you are done" He sharply slipped his hand to his belt and withdrew a combat knife. He abruptly strived back, the blade just barely brushed my lower belt. I revolved to this movement and reacted without remorse. He slumped down the wall leaving a streak of crimson cascading after him. I glanced through the gate browsing all directions before stepping into the condo grounds. The Compound: I slipped from shadow to shadow, silently advancing toward a side entrance with the stealth of a cougar. I exhaled out my air into the breezy courtyard. Abruptly, double doors swung open and out dawdled three men broadly intoxicated, locked arms to keep each others balance. I completely ignored that area and turned to the nearest entryway of the condo. I noticed that the Condo was fully alarmed and had sentries strategically posted inside and out, but it made no difference to me. I crawled down a small knoll on the far side of the property near the garage. I waited for the sentry to pass my position and then quickly climbed the fence with the ease of a cat. Hastily, I moved to the garage and was through the door in a flash. From the garage I traversed the courtyard area virtually undetected. When I reached the side-door, I adorned my darker clothing I had underneath my disguise. I silently linked to the far end of the garage and slightly opened the door, that lead to the rear staircase and kitchen. I slowly peaked through and heard nothing coming from the kitchen. No activity at this time of night. It was almost too easy. Soft breaths and an even softer step would make my approach silent and deadly. The Inside: With all my stealth I fully opened the door and moved into the shadows. There was no one around at all. Most of the help had gone home for the evening, except for a few guards roaming the ground level. From shadow to shadow and darkness to darkness I moved closer to the staircase. I waited breathlessly in a shadow as a sentry approached. The guard passed right by me without notice and continued his patrol. I sighed silently and climbed the stairs closer to the Senate. The carpeted stairs muffled my already quiet steps making my flight up the stairs undetectable. I could see a crack of light coming from the side of a bedroom door. He was still awake. No problem I thought, it would be over before it began. I slid along the wall to the edge of the door and listened to the sounds coming from the other side. The Senate was humming the Russian anthem. I smirked at the thought that he was going to die with the Russian synthesis going through his head. I gently opened the door farther and peeked in through the open space. I could see the Senate's back to me, who was covered in a silken red robe, combing a sparse patch of hair in a mirror on a dressing bureau next to the bed. I decided to wait until he was in bed and the lights were out. The Panic: At the top of the stairs I darted into another shadow as a noise from the room startled me momentarily. It was the Senate opening the bedroom door. He looked frail and on his last days, but had an underlying confidence to his step. The Senate stopped for a second and seemed to look directly into my eyes. I froze, becoming a part of the darkness I had engulfed myself in. The Senates eye were sharp and clear and seemed to penetrate the darkness, regardless of my clothing and concealment. I was scared. For the first time in a long time, I was scared. If the Senate noticed me, I would have to kill him right there and shoot my way out in which case I would have to consider the hit a downfall. I waited there without motion, hand clutched tightly around my silenced handgun. He pulled up his coat, retrieved his glass of brandy from a drawer, then retreated into his bedroom. It did not take long before the light from the bedroom went out and I heard the rustling of sheets and the creak of bed boards as the Senate shifted into a comfortable position. I stood in the shadows for a moment longer and then made my move. The Assassination: With practiced precision I opened the door just far enough for my slight but strong body to slither through. I could see the silhouette of my target lying on the bed with his back to me. I reached into my jacket and upholstered a steel cable with a small leather fixture on each end. I tightened the cable among my fingers and linked along the carpeted floor toward the bed. I had to make it a quick and silent kill if I wanted to escape undetected. My fiber wire found its place around the Senate's throat and tightened with little effort. He barely struggled before his breath and life were gone from his body. I covered his corpse with his blankets and sheathed my garrote. I checked the Senate's pulse to be certain he was dead and once satisfied there was none, I slithered out the window, down the wall and out of the Compound to my waiting Porsche down the street. I casually drove away and checked my wrist-watch, 4:30. Another night's work complete, I then made my way home to summarize the contract. Category:Blog posts